Prologue/Promotion
(Federation space, year 2388, alternate reality) The USS Intrepid ''is being pursuited by two Suliban cell ships that have orders to destroy the ship because the crew has classified information that could cause the Xindi to lose the war completely. (USS ''Intrepid, bridge red alert) Captain Kira is helping a crewmen get to sickbay as he looks at Colonel Carter. Sir we've got a core breach in progress and B'Elanna isn't responding to my calls what we do says Colonel Carter as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss what are your orders says Colonel Carter as she looks at Captain Kira whose shocked by the sight of his ship in shambles and about to explode into a thousand pieces. This Colonel Samantha Carter speaking for the Captain all hands abandon ship I repeat all hands abandon ship this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill says Colonel Carter as she speaks over the comm system and the evacuation alarm sounds. (Federation space, year 2379, Romulan-Federation border) USS Helena at impulse speed patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone for any sign of Xindi incursion. Captain's log stardate 53322.3 '' ''The Helena is on patrol along the Romulan border to make sure the Xindi haven't invaded the Neutral Zone border so far so good nothing not even a vortex, on another note I'm doing the one thing that every Captain has had the priliviege of doing promoting officers. (Deck 2, mess hall) The first time I met Julia I was star struck and I didn't know what to say but in time I came to know this lovely woman for what she is and that is the most important thing in my life next to my family and I'm proud to call her my wife and chief engineer its with great prilviege for your outstanding service onboard this ship that I promote you Lieutenant Juila Watson to the rank of Lieutenant Commander with all the rights and privilieges of that rank says Captain Tyson as he puts a black pip on his wife's collar next to the other two golden pips and they shook hands as the crew clapped and she sat down and he motions for Ensign Leigh to step up now. Ensign Elizabeth Leigh you have been an outstanding officer getting us out of tough situations and problems I wouldn't know how to get out of its with great honor and prilivege as Captain of the USS Helena that I promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade with all the rights and prilivege of that rank congratulations Lieutenant you deserve it says Captain Tyson as he puts a black pip on Elizabeth's color and the crew clapped as they shook hands. Thank you Captain I won't let you down at the helm you can always depend on me says Lieutenant Junior Grade Leigh as she looks at Captain Tyson. Then outside the windows they see a wormhole open and close. Let's get to the bridge says Captain Tyson as he looks at the other senior officers. I'll be in engineering says Lieutenant Commander Watson as she parts ways with her husband. Dinner our quarter's 1700 hours after we investigate this says Captain Tyson as he looks at his wife. I'll be there says Julia as she kisses her husband on the cheek and gets into a turbolift and heads to engineering. (Space) The Helena is at full stop as a F-302 is drifting in front of the ship. (USS Helena, main bridge yellow alert) Typhuss what you doing on the bridge this early? asked Jason as he and the others are walking onto the bridge. Because of the F-302 fighter-interceptor says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Sirs the fighter is from the Intrepid but its badly damaged says Ensign Mason as he looks at both Jason and Typhuss. Survivors Ensign says Captain Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason at the Operations console. One female she's badly wounded reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the sensor read out. Bridge to transporter room 2 lock onto the survivor and beam her directly to sickbay Susan you've got the bridge says Captain Tyson as he and Typhuss head to the turbolift as Commander Core sits in the Captain's chair. (Deck 5, sickbay) Both Typhuss and Jason walk into sickbay and see that the fighter pilot is Colonel Samantha Carter. Whoa that's impossible says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. This Samantha Carter is from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Both Doctor Tanner and Captain Tyson are shocked by what Typhuss says.